Loving You Edd
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Two years after Double D and Emmanuelle decide to be girlfriend and boyfriend, thing are going smoothly until Double D Tells something great to Ed and Eddy. What gonna happened on Gradation day? You have to read Love Gone To Edd to found who she is
1. Default Chapter

Loving You Edd  
  
It was practice for the band and Emmanuelle was wondering that Double D was coming  
  
"Come on girl," said her best friend Raven  
  
"Okay"  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
After she sang the song she looked at her boyfriend next to Ed. Emmanuelle smiled and she walked over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey where were you?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"I was at work" said Double D  
  
"Don't go to work and stay with me"  
  
"I wish I can but I really can't"  
  
"are you off now?"  
  
"yes I am"  
  
"Great guys take the whole day off'  
  
Double D and Emmanuelle went to their secret spot by the lake.  
  
"How is Ed and Eddy?"  
  
"Good still working at the candy shop"  
  
"This is so funny they both work at the candy shop full of jawbreakers and now they don't want them"  
  
"before the fact now they have money they want to buy something else"  
  
"That could be true"  
  
"are you singing at gradation?"  
  
"Principe Higgins wants me to'  
  
"Cool"  
  
"I wish something happens to me at gradation .something good"  
  
"Hey you never know 


	2. Telling Ed 'n' Eddy

Chapter 2:Telling Ed 'n' Eddy  
  
Double De drove to Ed 'n' Eddy job in the candy store. He was so excited to tell them. In the candy store Ed was eating all the candy and Eddy was flirting with the boss's daughter and on of their friend Arianna.  
  
"Come on one date?" asked eddy  
  
"Not one" replied Arianna  
  
Then Double D came in and he saw Ed eating all of the fudge and Eddy flirting with Arianna.  
  
"Eddy please she doesn't like you" said Double D  
  
"Thank you Double D" said Arianna  
  
"Boy double d you have a perfect timing for everything don't ya?"  
  
"I don't to brag," said Double D joking around.  
  
"Well gotta go, tell ya later," said Arianna  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Eddy  
  
"Aliens are attacking the earth," said Ed  
  
"Not every close Ed" said Double D "I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life"  
  
"Who who who?" asked Ed  
  
"Let me guess.. Emmanuelle right?" asked Eddy  
  
"I'm asking her to marry me on gradation day"  
  
"What?" said Ed 'n' Eddy  
  
"I got the ring right here"  
  
Double D shows the ring to Ed 'n' Eddy.  
  
'Damn!' said Eddy  
  
"That looks like a rock," said Ed 


	3. Prom Dresses

Chapter 3:Picking prom dresses  
  
Raven, Arianna and Emmanuelle decide to go prom dresses shopping.  
  
"Who do you think I should got to the prom with?" asked Arianna  
  
"Eddy" said Raven  
  
"who else?" asked Arianna  
  
"Come on Arianna, you liked Eddy ever since you met him" said Emmanuelle  
  
"That was last year when I didn't know him"  
  
"Ray look at this dress" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Girl that's so you" said raven  
  
Arianna looked at glass window and she smiling. she saw a reflection of Eddy and she smiled.  
  
"Arianna!" said Raven  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What's up with ya?"  
  
"Nothing so Em how is Double D?" asked Arianna  
  
"he's the best, we are spending the weekend with Allie"  
  
Allie is Emmanuelle's niece.  
  
"Cool how is Traci and Joey?" asked Arianna  
  
"Not great they have been arguing for weeks"  
  
"Damn divorce seem around the concer" said Raven  
  
"Please don't say that" said Emmanuelle  
  
"How old is Allie?" asked Arianna  
  
"two why?"  
  
"I forget so I just asked"  
  
"But you and Double D are great?"  
  
"I am totally in love with him, I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him"  
  
At cul-de-sac Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy was walking around looking for Emmanuelle, Raven and Arianna.  
  
"They are taking forever," said Eddy  
  
"Raven is the queen of the mouth," said Ed  
  
"Odd" said Double D  
  
"So Double D how are you going to ask her?" asked Eddy  
  
"After the gradation party I'll gonna take her to the hotel full of roses and candles lift up and I'll get down on one knee and ask her"  
  
"Dude that's so sweet" said Eddy  
  
Then Eddy saw Raven's car and he looked at Arianna.  
  
"Hi Raven" said Ed  
  
"Hi Ed"  
  
"Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Ed with a cute grin  
  
"Yes I will" said Raven  
  
"Sweetheart do you want to go with." said Double D  
  
"Yes Double D" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Arianna, will you go with me?" asked Eddy  
  
"Fine, just as friends nothing else"  
  
Then Emmanuelle had a odd flashback when she was a junior and the song she perform Flashback  
  
Today I'm gonna ride away  
  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
  
Who that is I don't really care  
  
'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
  
Blue skies are above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
  
There ain't nothing' in my way  
  
'Cept the traffic of L.A.  
  
And I've got friends who love me  
  
Bright stars shine above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
[Repeat]  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
After the song Double D looked at Emmanuelle. He put his hands on her beautiful highlighted hair,  
  
"Your beautiful" said Double D  
  
"I don't feel beautiful, I feel like I am the luckiest girl alive being with you"  
  
"You are beautiful, happy sweet sixteen" said Double D  
  
Then Emmanuelle grabbed his shirt and they kissed.  
  
end of flashback  
  
"Em" said Double D  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"Were going to the diner want to come?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
AS Double D was driving Emmanuelle was thinking why did she have that flashback? 


	4. Watching Allie

Chapter 4: Watching Allie  
  
On the way to Emmanuelle's sister house, Double D was driving there. Emmanuelle was looking at the window. She was thinking about the person she didn't really know, that was her mother. Her mother died when she was younger I think around six, then the car stopped and Emmanuelle saw why.  
  
"You okay?" asked Double D  
  
"I'm okay, I was thinking about something"  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about my mom"  
  
"I know she would be very proud of you"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Your grades, you success, and the fact that you have a outstanding voice"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"And the fact you became a beautiful young lady"  
  
Emmanuelle kissed Double D. Then the traffic light turned green and they went to Traci. When they got there Traci's husband Joey was watching outside.  
  
"Joe what are you doing outside?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Your sister was arguing with me and I decide to go outside and watch for you and Double D"  
  
"I'll talk to Traci" said Emmanuelle.  
  
"I'll stay here with Joey," said Double D  
  
Inside Allie was sleeping on the coach and Traci was in the bathroom crying, Emmanuelle decide to knock on the door to see if she alright  
  
"Traci it's me Em"  
  
"Em I wish I haven't married him"  
  
"c'mon you made the right decision beside becoming pregnant at 17 and that's it"  
  
"But I want to go to college I want to change my life"  
  
"You can still do that. Dad always told me you can take a chance in anything"  
  
"He never told me that"  
  
" You never listened"  
  
Traci came out of the bathroom and she looked at Emmanuelle.  
  
"Sometimes I wished I had your life"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have the greatest senior year, a cute boyfriend, a band and awesome friends"  
  
"Please don't start this ok on with Joey okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
A half hour later Joey and Traci lifted and Double and Emmanuelle were playing with Allie  
  
"Is Traci okay?" asked Double D  
  
"She'll be okay"  
  
"Auntie Em, can you sing me to sleep?" asked Allie  
  
"Sure"  
  
Emmanuelle put on Allie pj and Double D was watching for Emmanuelle and Allie.  
  
"I have a song for you Allie"  
  
"Please sing it"  
  
And now I know  
  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
  
I thought I knew  
  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City  
  
Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true  
  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
This Broadway's got  
  
It's got a lot of songs to sing  
  
If I knew the tune I might join in  
  
Oh, and go my way alone  
  
Grow my own  
  
My own seeds shall be sown in New York City  
  
Subway's no way for a good man to go down  
  
Rich man can ride and the hobo he can drown  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
For the people I have found  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
For the people I have found  
  
Oh  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
And now I know  
  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
  
I thought I knew  
  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City  
  
Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true and  
  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you, yeah  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
There's people there like you, oh  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
Allie was asleep after she sang the song and Traci and Joey were home. In the car Double D was so impressed  
  
"Double D are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I am ok, I very happy that you'll do anything for other person"  
  
"She isn't any person she'll my niece" 


	5. Walking In The Moonlight

Chapter5: Walking in the moonlight  
  
It was after dinner over at Arianna's house and Arianna's parents had to talk to her.  
  
"Arianna we need to talk" said her father  
  
"Yes dad" said Arianna  
  
"You see honey your father and I are getting a divorce" said her mother  
  
Arianna was completely shock. She didn't say a word she looked outside and she saw the moon  
  
"Arianna, you and me are moving to your grandmothers in May" said her mother  
  
Arianna grabbed her jacket and she looked at her parent with a cold look. Arianna walked around the cul-de-sac, then a car pulled up to her. It was Eddy's.  
  
"Hey pretty face wanna take a ride?"  
  
"Okay, and don't call me pretty face" said Arianna  
  
Arianna got in the car.  
  
"Arianna are you okay?" asked Eddy  
  
"No, my parents are getting a divorce"  
  
"I'm very sorry"  
  
"Huh Eddy is that you"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't really care about anyone but yourself"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"The day that Ed had a bad day.I know what you are gonna say he had a pebble in shoe but the fact you didn't want see what was wrong with Ed"  
  
"I really care about you"  
  
Then Eddy realizes what he just said. Arianna looked scared.  
  
"Pull over" she said  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me Eddy"  
  
Eddy pulled over and Arianna got out and she slammed the door and Eddy followed her.  
  
"Arianna!"  
  
"You can't fall in love with me" said Arianna  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are Eddy and I am Arianna we're suppose to be friends"  
  
"No, I never felt like this before"  
  
"Do you have a crush on me?"  
  
"No, I love you"  
  
"Eddy! Don't do this"  
  
"I love you Arianna"  
  
Arianna was breathing heavily she looked at the ground and she was getting nervous,  
  
"I need to take a walk"  
  
Eddy didn't follow her. He didn't move and he was nervous about what gonna happen. Arianna was walking around and she was thinking about what he said, Arianna never believed in love because she knew when you get to close you'll be hurt. But Eddy was a very different guy, you can trust (besides with money) Eddy came right behind her.  
  
"Arianna, please be my girl" said Eddy  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I know what you may think."  
  
"I said yes"  
  
"You said yes"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Look" said Arianna  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look at the moon"  
  
"You know what I have to do"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Eddy and Arianna move in together and they kissed. 


	6. The Party

Chapter 6: the party  
  
Eddy was throwing a big blow party before gradation and everyone in the cul- de-sac was invited. Ed showed up with Raven.  
  
"Hey Eddy" said Ed  
  
"Hey Eddy" said Raven  
  
"Hey Ed and Raven" said Ed  
  
"I'll be hanging out with Em okay Ed," said Raven  
  
"Okay my little space alien," said Ed with that grin  
  
Raven kissed Ed on the cheek and Eddy was shock  
  
"ED! I never knew you were dating Raven"  
  
"Yes she's my special alien"  
  
"Girls don't like to be called aliens Ed," said Eddy  
  
In the concer Emmanuelle and Raven were talking.  
  
"Where's Double D?' asked Raven  
  
"He's still at work," said Emmanuelle with a upset voice  
  
""I don't like this boss"  
  
"I agree with him he works so hard and he doesn't get time off"  
  
Then Double D comes in with red roses for Emmanuelle. Raven spotted him first and she was speechless  
  
"Ray what's going on?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"T-T-Turn around"  
  
Emmanuelle takes around and she saw her boyfriend with red roses in his hand, Emmanuelle walked up to him  
  
"You're late," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Sorry but I go good news" said Double D  
  
"Tell me"  
  
" I quit my job"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I wasn't happy and I wasn't spending to much time with my girlfriend"  
  
"I love you" said Emmanuelle kissing Double D  
  
Arianna came in crying. She was crying about the prom that she couldn't go  
  
"Arianna what's wrong?" asked Double D  
  
"I can't go to the prom" said Arianna  
  
"Why?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"I'm moving to London with my grandmother"  
  
"Why?" asked Double D  
  
"My parents are getting a divorce"  
  
"Oh Arianna I'm sorry" said Emmanuelle hugging her sad friend  
  
"I have to talk to Eddy"  
  
Eddy saw his girlfriend all upset and was wondering was wrong  
  
"Arianna"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"Ok but let me tell you something."  
  
"Eddy when I said I need to talk to you, you shut your mouth and listen" said Arianna calmly  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I can't go to the prom with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm moving in 2 weeks before prom"  
  
"No you can't move you're going to college"  
  
"Not in the Cul-de-sac college"  
  
"But you're the first girl I ever loved"  
  
Eddy and Arianna hugged each other. Then Raven and Emmanuelle perform a song  
  
Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall 


	7. Goodbye Arianna or maybe goodbye

Chapter 7: Goodbye Arianna or maybe goodbye  
  
The night of Arianna's goodbye party Double D and Ed was hanging out.  
  
"I love Raven," said Ed  
  
"I didn't know you two were dating" pointed out Double D  
  
"I feel like a alien for the plant of love"  
  
"Very well put"  
  
Emmanuelle and Raven come out to see if Eddy and Arianna arrived yet.  
  
"I guess not yet," said Raven  
  
"Good guess" said Double D  
  
"What's up with you baby?" asked Emmanuelle putting her hands on his waist  
  
"I hate to see Eddy all upset, losing the best thing that ever happened to him"  
  
"What? Jawbreaker?"  
  
Ed and Raven chuckled a little bit but Double D didn't  
  
"I know what they are going there, it was like I lost my mom, I never felt the same or protected and that's when Ed helped me"  
  
"But it's kinda different" said Raven  
  
"I know," said Emmanuelle  
  
Then Eddy's car pulled up. Arianna came out looking at all of her friends. Eddy saw her about to cry,  
  
"HI ARIANNA" said Ed  
  
"Hi Ed" said Arianna trying hard not to cry  
  
"You need help with your coat?" asked Double D  
  
"No thanks Double D"  
  
Emmanuelle couldn't help looking at one of her best friends crying. Emmanuelle walked up to her and she hugged her.  
  
"I'll never forget the first time you moved here"  
  
Flashback  
  
Emmanuelle and Raven were singing their song to Ed, Double D 'n' Eddy.  
  
You're always trying to figure out  
  
What I am all about  
  
If you don't know what the answer is  
  
Then just shut up and kiss  
  
It shouldn't take forever  
  
To put it all together  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
If you can't do the math  
  
Then get out of the equation  
  
I am calling you back  
  
This is * 69  
  
Is it a minus or a plus  
  
Does enough equal enough  
  
If you can't do the math  
  
Then nothing adds up  
  
Tell me why I'm here  
  
Sure I want someone to understand  
  
But I don't need the stress  
  
I'm not about being analyzed  
  
Like it's some kind of test  
  
Don't have to be a genius  
  
To figure what's between us  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
You can spend your whole life analyzing  
  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
  
Just let it flow  
  
It's what I'm waiting for  
  
Don't have to be a genius  
  
To figure what's between us  
  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
"That was excellent baby," said Double D  
  
"Thanks Double D" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I like the girl singing" said Ed  
  
"Hey genius there are two of them," said Eddy  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Then the gang heard the moving van moving backwards.  
  
"NEW KID" Shouted Ed  
  
"New sap" said Eddy  
  
"C'mon Eddy sap is so yesterday," said Raven  
  
"I think we should meet this person," said Emmanuelle  
  
"I agree with Emmanuelle," said Double D  
  
Arianna looked very different when she came out. Right now she had short hair and this one was shoulder length hair and she was kinda shy, Emmanuelle, Double D and Raven entered over there to meet her, while Ed was helping Eddy. Eddy at the time was in love.  
  
"H-h-hello" said Arianna  
  
"Hey" said Raven " welcome to the cul-de-sac"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Inside Raven's basement, they were laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Hey Eddy, Arianna I wrote a love song for you two wanna hear it?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Sure" said Eddy 'n' Arianna at the same time  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
I'ts gonna you baby  
  
Time I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
Looking at you baby  
  
Feeling it too baby  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
then it's gonna be all right  
  
[Chorus] It's gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
  
Time am I restless or a fool?  
  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
  
Maybe it's me baby  
  
Maybe it's true baby  
  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
  
We waited long enough  
  
[Chorus] Its gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
[Backup singers] The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
  
[Mandy] It's gonna be love  
  
[Backup Singers] Love needs time now or never  
  
[Mandy] Its gonna be love  
  
[Backup Singers] You really got to believe  
  
[Both] it's gonna be strong enough  
  
[Chorus] Its gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
  
It's gonna be hard  
  
It's gonna be tough  
  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
  
It's gonna be LOVE  
  
It's gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Eddy and Arianna looked at Emmanuelle and they both got up and they hugged her.  
  
"That was very beautiful," said Arianna  
  
after the party, Arianna's mother picker her up and then she was ready to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Ed" said Arianna  
  
"I'll miss you buttered toast"  
  
"I'll miss you too Ed" They hug. "Bye Double D"  
  
"I can't believe this is real, I'll miss you"  
  
""I miss you too" they hug "Ray"  
  
"Arianna you'll be one of my best friends" they hugged  
  
"Em"  
  
"Best friends always and always no matter what"  
  
"no matter what"  
  
They hugged goodbye but the last and not least her boyfriend the only guy she ever loved.  
  
"Baby I'll miss you always and always, I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Eddy and Arianna kissed. Her mother hunk the horn and Arianna got in the car and they drove off. After the party Ed, Edd and Eddy had a sleepover at Eddy's. his parents were at Vegas and Eddy was so upset about Arianna  
  
"Eddy she gonna be fine" said Double D  
  
"I miss her"  
  
The doorbell rang. The Eds are afraid to go upstairs because it was thundering and lighting. the Eds went upstairs. Eddy opened the door and there was Arianna in the rain.  
  
"Hey" she said  
  
"hey" said Eddy 


	8. The Prom

Chapter 8: The prom  
  
Arianna was in her cold wet denim jean jacket and her hair was down. She looked at Eddy and she smiled with happiest. Ed and Double D were so surprised. Eddy moved closer to Arianna and he kissed her.  
  
"This is the best nights," said Double D  
  
"Wait Arianna how did you get away from your mother?" asked Eddy  
  
"I went to the train back to the cul-de-sac and I don't really know I took the wrong train"  
  
Ed, Edd and Eddy were very surprised that Arianna did this. Eddy was so happy to see Arianna.  
  
"You can stay here tonight"  
  
"In your room?"  
  
"Yeah me, sockhead, and lumpy will stay in the living room"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Eddy kissed Arianna goodnight and the next morning Arianna will go to home. The next morning Emmanuelle stopped by to see Double D. She knocked on the door and Eddy answered the door.  
  
"Em what re you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see Double D before I get ready for prom why?"  
  
"Okay let me get him for ya"  
  
Eddy goes to found Double D, Arianna goes to the front door and she sees Emmanuelle.  
  
"Em" said Arianna  
  
"Yes" Emmanuelle turns around and she sees Arianna. "Arianna"  
  
Arianna and Emmanuelle hug and Eddy came out with Double D  
  
"Too late she found out" said Double d  
  
"You knew she was coming back" said Emmanuelle letting go of Arianna  
  
"She's came home, she took the wrong train here" said Eddy  
  
"Please Eddy I invented that"  
  
Ed comes out with buttered toast and gravy in his hand  
  
"BREAKFAST!" said Ed  
  
"Em, she needs to talk to her father please don't tell Raven" said double d  
  
"Fine but I wasn't involved," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Emmanuelle" said Double D and Eddy  
  
"Okay fine" said Emmanuelle.  
  
Arianna walked across the street to her house. She looked at her door and was nervous. She ringed the doorbell and there was her father.  
  
"Arianna" he said quietly  
  
"Surprise!" said Arianna  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked her father  
  
"I need to live in the cul-de-sac"  
  
"Why because of Eddy"  
  
"No.not because of Eddy, because this is where I belong not in academy in England, this is were I can be myself not a bookworm"  
  
"Let's talk to your mother"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy were waiting for dates. The first was Raven. Raven was wearing a green sphagatti dress and her black curly hair was up.  
  
"My princess you look beautiful" said Ed  
  
"Thanks my prince," said Raven kissing his cheek  
  
"I was kissed guys" sad Ed.  
  
Then Emmanuelle came down. She was wearing a purple pink dress and her hair was curled up.  
  
"Wow" said Double D  
  
"I should say the same to you" said Emmanuelle  
  
Then the last was Arianna. Her blonde hair was straight down in a red gown.  
  
"Arianna?" asked Eddy  
  
"Yeah" said Arianna  
  
"You- you - you look marvelous"  
  
" I don't take marvelous"  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
"Better much better"  
  
At the school everyone was dancing. Then Arianna wanted to sing a song decade to Eddy  
  
Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
  
When the tears get near your eyes  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I take tender care of you?  
  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
  
When this world has turned so cold  
  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Yeah  
  
And I love you more every day  
  
And nothing will take that love away  
  
When you need someone  
  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
  
I promise  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
And I promise (and I promise)  
  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
  
I promise (I promise)  
  
I promise I will  
  
After the song everyone clapped their hands. Double D and Emmanuelle were still dancing.  
  
"I love you" said Double D  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I want to be with you forever"  
  
"I want to be with you forever too"  
  
"Then will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes" said Emmanuelle  
  
Double kissed Emmanuelle.  
  
What gonna happen next????????????? Keep on reading and found out!!!!!!!!  
  
Marissa 


	9. Gradation

Chapter 9- Gradation day  
  
It was the day before gradation the girls have a sleepover at Emmanuelle's and Ed have a sleepover in his room. Upstairs there are the girls painting each other nails.  
  
"Are you gals ready for tomorrow?" asked Raven  
  
"Hell yeah" said Arianna, "Em are you ready for the song"  
  
"Yes I am ready"  
  
"I can't believe you are engage to Double D," said Raven  
  
"I know you're gonna be with one man for the rest of your life" said Arianna  
  
"The only man I can love is Double D," said Emmanuelle looking at the ring.  
  
In the basement the Eds were hanging off and talking bout the future.  
  
"Double D and Emmanuelle forever" said Ed  
  
"Yes Ed those two forever" said Eddy  
  
"Double D is coming in my family"  
  
"Well Ed this will be excited"  
  
"You are marrying one of my favorite cousins, treat her well" said Ed  
  
"I will treat her with the much respect" said Double D  
  
"After high school where are we all gonna be?" asked Ed  
  
"Wow I never thought about the future" said Eddy  
  
"I know I knew we are going to college.but now I'm engage"  
  
"We'll still be friends forever" said Eddy  
  
"Oh I know" said Ed  
  
The next morning was gradation day. The girls went to Traci's salon to get their hairs done.  
  
"Are you girls nervous?" asked Traci  
  
"no way" said Raven  
  
"I'm not scared at all, well hell I'm never scared" said Arianna  
  
"I am a little worried" said Emmanuelle  
  
"About what?" asked Arianna and Raven  
  
"Where are we gonna go?"  
  
"We all know we're gonna be friends forever" said Arianna  
  
"I know" said Raven  
  
It was finally timed to for the most important day of those six teenagers' lives. They were the most nervous people there. The most popular girl in school Rachelle Moore made the speech. There was a good friend of schools to make another speech.  
  
"Now a song will be performed by Emmanuelle Carson" said the principle  
  
| | |Mmmm , mmmm | |Say good -bye to not knowing when | |The truth in my whole life began | |Say good -bye to not knowing how to cry | |You taught me that | |Chorus : | |And I'll remember the strength that you gave me | |Now that I'm standing on my own | |I'll remember the way that you saved me | |I'll remember | |Inside I was a child | |That could not mend a broken wing | |Outside I looked for a way | |To teach my heart to sing | |And I'll remember the love that you gave me | |Now that I'm standing on my own | |I'll remember the way that you changed me | |I'll remember | |I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess | |I learned to let go, I travel in stillness | |And I'll remember happiness | |I'll remember [I'll remember ] | |Mmmmm ... [I'll remember ] | |Mmmmm ... | |And I'll remember the love that you gave me | |Now that I'm standing on my own | |I'll remember the way that you changed me | |I'll remember | |[I'll remember ] | |No I've never been afraid to cry | |Now I finally have a reason why | |I'll remember [I'll remember ] | |No I've never been afraid to cry | |And I finally have a reason why | |I'll remember [I'll remember ] | |No I've never been afraid to cry | |And I finally have a reason why | |I'll remember [I'll remember |  
  
After the song, the principle called up everyone for his or her dilemma. After the gradation, there was a party at Rachelle Moore's house. Double and Emmanuelle were dancing. Ed and Raven were kissing, Eddy and Arianna were walking around and Eddy wanted to ask Arianna something.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Eddy  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Will you marry me?" 


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10: Decision/ wedding day  
  
Arianna was looking at Eddy with complete shock. She was breathing heavily and she was looking scared. Looking at Eddy she knew he'll never hurt her. Arianna was always speechless  
  
"Arianna please say something"  
  
Arianna nod her head yes. That she'll marry Eddy. Eddy moved in closer to Arianna and they kissed. It has been 5 months since Double D and Emmanuelle have been planning their wedding. Emmanuelle wanted a garden wedding, in the moonlight and candlelight with roses everywhere; Emmanuelle's father was staying with Joey and Traci. Emmanuelle was with them too.  
  
"My baby girl is getting married," said her father  
  
"Dad please be brave today," said Emmanuelle.  
  
" I will"  
  
Traci was doing Allie's hair, when she saw Emmanuelle in her wedding dress.  
  
"Traci I'm nervous" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Don't be, getting married is a blessing ting, I should know"  
  
"You elope" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I was pregnant that's why, but look at me today I am so happy with Joey and Allie"  
  
"I'm happy for you, I like Double D" said Allie  
  
"I'm glad you do" said Emmanuelle  
  
Then Ian's wife Britney came in and she saw Emmanuelle and Traci.  
  
"Emmanuelle" said Britney  
  
"Hey Brit" said Emmanuelle  
  
Britney had a lot of problems,. One she gets drunk once in a while, and she would hit her husband who was Traci and Emmanuelle's brother Ian.  
  
"I got news for you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got into college"  
  
"Really congrats"  
  
"I very happy for you and Double D you both deserve the best" said Britney, almost crying.  
  
Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy was hanging with Ian, Dave and Joey. Dave is also Emmanuelle's brother.  
  
"Today the day when you marry the girl of your dreams" said Eddy  
  
"I feel so graceful today, my best friends and my brother in laws are here"  
  
"I am very proud to be here and you bring happiest in our little sister life" said Ian  
  
"Are you ready?" askes the Minster  
  
"Yes" said Double D  
  
Arianna and Raven got their flowers was looking for Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle had a picture of her mother,  
  
"Okay mom today is the day" said Emmanuelle  
  
Arianna and Raven came in and they saw Emmanuelle.  
  
"Em you look.." Said raven trailing off  
  
"Awesome" said Arianna  
  
"Don't you dare inter up me again" said Raven  
  
"Sorry but I am excited," said Arianna  
  
"Thanks guy I never through I'll get this far without you" said Emmanuelle.  
  
The three girls hugged and she almost began to cry. Emmanuelle's father came.  
  
"Honey it's time"  
  
Emmanuelle's father and Emmanuelle grabbed arms. Double D was already at the altar, Raven and Ed were walking down together. Eddy and Arianna were too and so far. Then it was Emmanuelle's turn and she saw Double D smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Finally they joined hands and their jounary begins and soon it'll be Eddy and Arianna's turn 


	11. Ending

Chapter 11: Ending  
  
It was Arianna day to be married to Eddy. Emmanuelle was through to support her best friend wedding and Raven was there too.  
  
"Here we go again," said Raven  
  
"I know it just feels like yesterday someone got married," said Arianna  
  
"Five weeks ago" said Emmanuelle  
  
Now Eddy was so nervous.  
  
"DOUBLE D!" shouted Eddy  
  
"Shh Eddy this is a church" said Double D  
  
"Your wish is my lunch," said Ed  
  
"How did you do this?' asked Eddy  
  
"I through about the good things what'll happen to me and Emmanuelle and I work and all my fears were gone"  
  
"I can't wait to be with her for the rest of my life" said Eddy "and the honeymoon"  
  
Double d rolled his eyes and he looked at Ed all-sad.  
  
"Ed what's wrong?" asked Double D  
  
"Eddy and you are married, I am the only one not married" said Ed  
  
"Ed you have a lucky girl for ya, she perfect, outspoken and she likes what you like"  
  
"I want to marry her"  
  
"You started to date her for a month" said Double D  
  
"I love her with all my soul"  
  
"One day Ed but not today because Eddy's getting married:"  
  
It was Arianna's turn to walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in dress, Eddy knew he was gonna love this women for ever.  
  
After the weeding Emmanuelle sang a song that she wrote  
  
Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
  
When the tears get near your eyes  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I take tender care of you?  
  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
  
When this world has turned so cold  
  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Yeah  
  
And I love you more every day  
  
And nothing will take that love away  
  
When you need someone  
  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
  
I promise  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
And I promise (and I promise)  
  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
  
I promise (I promise)  
  
I promise I will  
  
Ending the next sequel will come soon, I promise 


End file.
